Twas the Night Before DOOM!
by IDesireIceSuckey
Summary: I is havin a Christmas party and people are there! I crawled out from under a rock to write this for you people so read it! I loves you! Oh, slight swearing and people blowing up


A/N: Yes, I have returned from the awful brink of writer's block. I would like to think I'll be here for a while but who knows. I would like to thank Carrot for inspiring this story, even though she doesn't know that she inspired it. At least not until I tell her. And I would also like to thank Jhonen Vasquez for bringing these wonderful, if not somewhat disturbing characters into being.  
  
Pointless disclaimer: I own no one in this story except Rivers-Moose and myself. I loves mah Rivers-Moose.  
  
  
  
"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the lair Not a creature was stirring, except Nny over there"  
  
Johnny looked at the author. "Must you do this?"  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, Johnny, I must. A Christmas party is just what you need!"  
  
He sighed. He would kill her if he could but he was unable, as whenever he got the knife above her, ready to plunge it into her skull, she would explode and reincarnate a moment later. She had identified herself as Moonie, the combustible girl. She had appeared earlier in the night and dragged him off to her house for a Christmas party. Now she was doing her rendition of The Night Before Christmas.  
  
"Placed in the chimney with care is his knife, with hopes that tonight he can take Santa's life."  
  
"Who else are you kidnapping to bring here?" Johnny asked her and she danced, throwing fake snow all over him.  
  
"Um. well, I have ta stay here to keep ya company so someone else is doing the kidnapping for right now."  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Carrot led a terrified Squee through the door, as well as a quarreling Zim and Dib and a very unhappy Gaz.  
  
"Hi!!" Moonie screeched and Carrot returned the greeting.  
  
"Why are we here?" Inquired Dib as he looked around the decorated room. Moonie threw fake snow at him.  
  
"You is here for my party! It's a Christmas Party!" She threw more fake snow at him.  
  
"The guests I invited stood looking uneasy-" Johnny picked up the next line of the poem.  
  
"I think your damn stupid poetry is making them queasy!"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Hush, you!" She sprinkled the awful snow in his hair. He retaliated by throwing a Christmas tree ornament at her. She chucked a snow globe at his head, and then turned to Carrot.  
  
"We have two more guests to kidnap! You stay here and I'll get them!" They nodded and Moonie ran outside to a bus. She stayed in the back, staring at the driver in the mirror. The bus driver threw her off at the next stop. There was a house with no lights on but yelling and swearing echoed inside. The author walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Devi? Heeeelllllloooooo!?" Within the house, Devi pondered whether to open the door or not. She cracked the door and peered into a pair of glasses framed by green hair.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She politely questioned.  
  
"I'm here to take you to a Christmas party!" Devi stared at her for a moment before closing the door and locking it. Moonie sighed.  
  
"If you don't come, I'm going to blow myself up." She announced.  
  
"No you won't." Said a muffled voice behind the door. A loud bang and the author had, once again blown up. The door slowly creaked open and Devi looked at her now black, charred front step.  
  
"Oh my god! She blew up!"  
  
"Yes, now will you come with me before I do it again?" Devi, utterly confused, allowed herself to be lead down the street and to a bus.  
  
"And Devi and Moonie set out on the bus, onward to see if their next guest would fuss."  
  
"Why are you doing that?" An irritated Devi asked only to have fake snow thrown at her. Moonie dragged Devi off the bus at their next stop. The author knocked on the door as she had done at Devi's.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice called.  
  
"C'mere!" Moonie yelled.  
  
"Who are you!?" Was the reply.  
  
"Open the door and you'll see."  
  
"Am I going to regret opening the door?"  
  
Moonie pondered. "Yes, probably." There was a click as the door opened and their next guest slowly came out. 


End file.
